bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bionicel
Właściwa dyskusja Leskovikk-Zapoznaj się proszę z Regulaminem na stronie głównej który mówi ze swoje opowieści umieszczamy na swojej stronie użytkownika, na PFFB lub Custom Bionicles. Toa Akumo- Hejka! Kośka - Kan lorh. Leskovikk-też witam ;-) Birox- ja również :) Leskovikk-Birox proszę rób entery bo tak wchodzisz na moje zdania ;-) Birox- OK! :)(: Bionicel :) Fajnie się do Was przyłączyć! Onua Nuva Mistica-Witaj! Onua Nuva Mistica-Witaj na Encyklopedii Bionicle Onua Nuva Mistica-Zapraszam na forum. Leskovikk- które? Na forum na EB tam gdzie jest np.O Bioniclach i Wiki Leskovikk- a no właśnie zajrzyjcie tam i odpowiedzcie. Leskovikk-cieszy mnie to że wykorzystujesz moje pomysły ponieważ od tego są opowieści aby z nich korzystać. Bionicel Chyba jednak wykorzystam to trochę inaczej. Przeczytaj sobie moją historię. Twoja jest super. Ile ją pisałeś? Leskovikk-dzięki. Ile pisałem hmm, niech pomyślę. 2 godziny? Jakoś tak. I podpowiem ci coś. Weź dokładnie skopiuj tą tabelkę. OK? Bionicel Jaką tabelkę? Leskovikk-tą z jeżeli chcecie mogę was umieścić w moich opowieściach. Już poprawiona. Onua Nuva Mistica- Bioniclel?Podał byś swoje GG?Moje to 5213932 Bionicel Dlacyego wszyscy sobie mylą mój nick?. Nie mam numeru GG. Kośka - Bioniciel, dlaczego mnie obrażasz, dodając mnie do "tych okropnych i paskudnych wrogów twojej postaci"??? Czy to moja wina, że łamiesz zasady Bio-Masters??? Piraka Fusion - oooo Leskovikk !! Miło cię widzieć!! Jak tam wakacje???? P.S. Wrzuć coś na bloga bo nie mamy czego komentować .... Nabór do historii Leskovikk-ok zapisuję się. Moja postać jest na mojej stronie użytkownika. ;-) Blagam cie przeslij TA STRONE WSZYSTKIM SWOIM ZNAJOMYM-> www.przedluzwakacje.1k.pl jesli na ta stronke wejdzie 1 500 000 osob to wakacje zostana przedluzone do 1 pazdziernika ! chcecie sie dowiedziec czegos wiecej to wchodz na stronke. Podaj Dalej Blokada na Custom Bionicles PL Czy możesz już normalnie pisać na pl.custombionicle czy nadal jesteś zablokowany? -- Nef (talk) 12:37, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Bionicel Od dawna nie jestem zablokowany. A czy myślałeś o tym, że jak Kośka odejdzie z CustomBionicles, to zabierze WSZYSTKO, co zrobiła? Przychamuj się trochę Nef. : Dziękuję za info o blokadzie. : Co do zabierania - cokolwiek nie napiszesz na wiki, staje się dostępne dla wszystkich. Przeczytaj licencję, na jakiej udostępniasz swoje edycje. W najkrótszej możliwej wersji jest wyświetlana pod każdym okienkiem edycji. Nie możesz tego zabrać. Nie możesz skasować. (To znaczy oczywiście możesz. Ale każdy ma prawo to "odkasować".) : I to dotyczy każdego, Ciebie, mnie, Kośki. Więc jak Kośka odejdzie z pl.custombionicle, to nic ze sobą nie zabierze. Szkoda by było, bo jaka jest, taka jest, ale pisze fajnie. Ale to nie jest tak, że od czyjegoś odejścia wiki znika. Nie znika. Jedna z zalet wiki. -- Nef (talk) 14:19, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Bionicel A szablony? : Szablony też. : Technicznie - i prawnie, jeśli mówimy o prawie do "zabierania" - nie ma różnicy między stroną AlaMaKota, Użytkownik:AlaMaKota czy Szablon:AlaMaKota. Zwyczajowo się przyjęło, że szablony się wrzuca do Szablon:, a o sobie się pisze na stronie Użytkownik:. Ale to taki zwyczaj. Są wiki, na których użytkownicy pododawali nowe przestrzenie nazw. Na WoW jest na przykład Serwer: i Gildia:. Wszystko na wiki to są strony wiki, wszystkie edycje są robione na tej samej licencji. -- Nef (talk) 15:57, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Przeoczyłeś coś, Nef. Nie zabiera TREŚCI WIKI. Ale to, co sam zrobił może. Kto mi zabroni, np. wcześniej usunąć swoją stronę użytkownika? Nikt. A dlaczego? Bo to moja strona użytkownika. Tak samo i tu. Poza tym, Nef, w przypadku Wiki tego rodzaju, co Bio-Masters, to oczywiście nie jest tak, jak napisałeś. Bo jeśli ktoś chce, to oczywiści może napisać, że "chce żeby usunąć strony taką, taką i taką" (oczywiście jego autorstwa). Bo tak na prawdę to są jego strony. A więc jeśli ja zrobiłam tam praktycznie wszystko, to... No, praktycznie wszystko wiadomo co... Oczywiście to nie oznacza, że dosłownie wszystko, ale sądzę, że przynajmniej wszystkie Szablony Główne, bo Spisy można sobie darować, bo faktycznie to tylko Spisy. Ale reszta czemu nie? W końcu ja je napisałam, więc mam do nich prawa WYŻSZE niż regulamin tego serwera, bo istnieją prawa krajowe. Kolejna zaleta znajomości prawa. * A poza tym, Nef, dostępne nie oznacza że jest własnością wszystkich. Poza tym sam to przeczytaj: "Jeśli nie chce, żeby Twój tekst był dowolnie zmieniany przez każdego i rozpowszechniany bez ograniczeń, nie zamieszczaj go tutaj. Zapisując swoją edycję oświadczasz, że ten tekst jest Twoim dziełem...". Tak więc nie "każdy może odtworzyć", ponieważ nadal jest się autorem, a autor ma swoje prawa, wynikające z Ustawie o Prawie Autorskim. Tak więc nie można do końca się zgodzić. Nie jest "własnością każdego", tylko może być edytowane i rozpowszechniane, dopóki autor nie zgłosi sprzeciwu. Z tego więc wynika, że autor, który życzy sobie usunięcia danej strony, oświadcza tym samym, że ta strona jest usuwana dlatego, że on nie życzy już sobie, aby była. Proste. Wiki nie znika, znika tylko strona. * A, i czy "taka jestem, jaka jestem" ma oznaczać "wredna, chamska i w ogóle"? Wygląda na to, że tak. Bardzo sprytnie robisz, mnie zajmujesz dyskusją z użyciem nieuczciwych chwytów, a innych przekonujesz do swoich poglądów. I to jest zachowanie Przemka Piotrowskiego, członek Grupy Technicznej? Szkoda, bo po wyglądzie (jeśli to twoje zdjęcie) możnaby się spodziewać, że ma się do czynienia z człowiekiem, potrafiącym wyciągać wnioski. :: Kośka, ta sama dyskusja była z Razarem i spółką i wszystko to już czytałaś. Nie, nie możesz "zabrać" niczego z wiki. Nie możesz "zabrać" strony AlaMaKota. Nie możesz "zabrać" strony Szablon:AlaMaKota. Nie możesz "zabrać" strony Użytkownik:AlaMaKota. Strona użytkownika jest taką samą stroną, jak inne strony wiki, jeśli chodzi o licencje. Nie ma "Twojej treści" i "treści wiki". Jest wiki. :: Ustawa o Prawie Autorskim mówi, że nie możesz się zrzec podpisu. Wszystkiego innego możesz. W tym także prawa do kopiowania, zmieniania, kasowania i odtwarzania. I dokładnie to jest zapisane w licencji GFDL. Że zrzekasz się wszystkich praw, poza "prawem do podpisu". O ile tylko nikt nie usunie info, że tekst X napisała Kośka, to z tekstem X można zrobić wszystko. Skasować. Odtworzyć. Rozbudować. Zmienić. Użyć na innej wiki. W tym leży siła wiki. Nikt sam nie napisał pl.bionicle. Nikt sam nie napisał wow.wikia.com. Setki i tysiące (a na wow to miliony) edycji zrobiły z nich duże i fajne strony. :: Nie masz racji, pisząc, że to działa tylko "dopóki autor nie zgłosi sprzeciwu". GFDL nie jest ograniczone czasowo, nie ma tam zapisu o tym, że można się rozmyślić, cofnąć czy coś. Raz udzielone prawo zostaje w mocy na wieki wieków. A jak próbujesz usuwać historię Regulaminu na pl.custombionicle, to ona nie znika. Jest schowana, ale nie skasowana. Na wiki historia wszystkiego zostaje na wieki wieków właśnie, aby licencji stało się zadość i wszyscy autorzy mieli swoje podpisy uczciwie zachowane. -- Nef (talk) 15:57, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Wiem o tym, że historia jest tylko schowana, ale w ten sposób zmniejszam swój "Wkład", żeby nie wyglądało na to, że specjalnie tyle edytuję. Poza tym nie masz racji. O ile zauważyłam nie ma tu "z prawem do usuwania włącznie". Jest tylko o tym, że można edytować i rozpowszechniać. A o tym, że autor absolutnie nie ma prawa usunąć tego tekstu z jakiejś strony nie ma. * A co do tego "AlaMaKota", czy jakoś tam, to nie, nie mogę dosłownie zabrać, ale gościu, trochę wyobraźni, to była przenośnia. I tak przecież mam wszystko na dysku, a tu zabrać oznacza "usunąć". Jak ktoś chce to i tak mógł np. zapisać sobie (bo, np. chciał sobie wydrukować i przeczytać z kartki, a nie siedzieć przed monitorem). Tak więc niestety, Nef, ale tak, można. :: Ok, tu masz rację. Możesz usunać w przenośni. Możesz także usunać w wyobraźni. Miłej zabawy i dzięki, że blokady zdjęłaś naprawdę. -- Nef (talk) 16:16, 24 lip 2008 (UTC) Kośka - Nie, przekręcasz moje słowa. Można "zabrać" w przenośni, "usunąć w rzeczywistości lub "włożyć do niszczarki" w wyobraźni. Jednakże do widzenia. Bloguś Krzyk-Zrób coś ze swoim blogiem,opóźniasz się! To ja nawet nie wiedziałem, że ktoś go czyta! Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. Krzyku, jeśli chcesz mi zrobić przyjemność, to wpisz się w komentarzach, bo blog Leskovikka był taki popularny, a mój? Takie byle co... Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Krzyk-Osoby zalogowane mogą komentować ten blog! Zobacz sobie co ma mój brat. Powinno być 6 zdjęć, ale wolno tam się uploadowuje, ni to podróba, ni to orginał. Jakbyś chciał poszukać inne moje to nazywam się tam Makuta7--Misiek 10:56, 25 paź 2008 (UTC) Nie włazi. Bionicel, prawdziwy pan strachu. (Dyskusja) Wiem. Teraz nie ale później wejdzie, sorki--Misiek 16:15, 25 paź 2008 (UTC)